the adventure of mutans chapter 1
by joshua1797
Summary: its about this boy with bad grades and bad attitude gets his life changed by a boy that is human/animal so the govenment are trying to hunt them down ist up to on regular boy save thier world


Hello reader i hope you like my story

I bet your asking who i am i, I am the writer of this story. i bet your like "y'all i know who you are" but still my name is Joshua luiz ayala in kik is the_real_noid_kun-that's how yall give me feedback of this story ethier way i hope yall love me story it made with my oc's but changed a bit

A boy with green eyes was writing down some notes his short following blue hair danced on the wind while he wrote as the teacher apparoche the boy saying "Are you done yet akaira youkagame" he replie snaping at her "why i got held back from the class." she sighed and replied with a soft sweet voice "it w-was because DON'T ASK ME THAT YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID." The boy sighed staring at her with a glare she glared back not caring what he said as the bell rang. The boy got up and got his backpack stroming out the classroom the teacher sighed thinking ~what's wrong with that boy~ The boy left the school walking back home looking down having a flashback of him a boy with brown hair and blue soft eyes laughing and playing a man with a breed comes up to them grabbing one of the boys and running away with a evil grin as the boy stand there watching seeing his best friend get taking away as the flashback was over the boy punched a nearby oak tree and sighed, he started to walk towards a blue and red house smiling opening the door,when the door opened a little adorable girl with red pigtails green eyes said "brother you came back how was school?" she asked ever curiously he smiled and replied "oh it's was a good day at school." "you sure brother you don't look okay." "yea i am okay." he turned and walked upstairs regretting lying to his sister he let out a sigh hoping that one day he could tell his sister what is going on, the two children don't have parents they been alone since both their been in car crash all they have to remember them was their diamond wedding the boy went to his room and laid down on his bed sighing his little sister curiosly crawled in hoping he didn't saw her she smirked and then jumped up saying "Rawwwwwwwwr!" he jumped up being scared crawled back panting asking in a serious face "why did you do that" she responded smirking "because it was funny that i scared onii-chan." He glared at her weridly she looked back smiling thinking it was funny when he got scared. he let out a big sigh laying back down looking out the window seeing the beautiful weather and seeing a hummingbird fly pass by he closes his eyes falling asleep, his sister looks at him weirdly smriking thinking to scare her big brother again she goes out the room walking towards the closet, pulling out the closet a mask she smilies and thinks (this would do nicely) she went back to her brothers room smiling then she put on the mask on thinking evil thoughts the boy kicked her back still sleeping not noticing that he kicked sat on the floor starting to cry, he started to snore ,she looked at him angered that he didn't notice her, he slept peacefully not caring that his sister was on the floor staring at him. A boy with black hair and mlg glasses crashes through the window behind him where two smg bullets, he rolled the bullets hitting the ground he turned around looking at the scared little girl shocked she let out a question "w-who are you?"

he answers with is mlg glasses "shadew."

her brother woked up seeing shadew saying "who are you what your doing in my house?" Shadew opened his mouth about to talked but two men in black suits bursted in through the window shadew used tiger paw a huge energy looking like a tiger paw hit the two men making them fly out the window, shadew smirked looking out the window "like i about to say my name is shadew i fight against bad government that are trying to use me as a government weapon,look there's no time explain come with me." the two children looked at the boy thinking should they go with him or stay there not knowing what the government of newyorko would do to them they both sighed agreed to go with him shadew ran going to the basement of the house. "now what shadew."

"Now we dig." 4 hours passed all three kids where digging almost finding shadew's hideout where the other kids were, where they hideout, "keep digging come on were almost there."shadew said to the other kids with a bit anger in his voice, the two kids hit a wall with thier shovels, "what was that?!"shadew was scared and ready to attack at the sound

the boy responded scared a bit "i d-don't know!?" "are you kidding me right now you don't know what it is!" The boy snapped back at him saying "I don't know what was the sound in the dirt but i think we hit a wall!" shadew stopped and thought for a bit then notices it was the wall of his hideout so he does tiger pounce he breaks through the wall seeing the other kids. " I am back guys!" the other kids groaned that the fact shadew was back they didn't notice the other kids behind him.

TO BE CONTINUED…...


End file.
